


and so i dealt you the blow

by Swag_1_Fam_a_Lam



Series: Swag_1's Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Drinking, M/M, POV Outsider, Pining, Post-Break Up, Prompt Fill, Regret, alluded eating disorder, breaking up, but it's very very sparing info, sleeping problems, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swag_1_Fam_a_Lam/pseuds/Swag_1_Fam_a_Lam
Summary: They lose Noel to Florida, and as much as it stings, they all saw it coming. Well, maybe not Florida, but they all knew chances were he wasn’t going to be back.Jojo is another one they all knew wasn’t going to be returning, but in the short time he’s been with them he’d firmly entrenched himself as part of the team.What none of them had expected though, was Danton signing with the Flames.





	and so i dealt you the blow

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prompt fill for @sortabruinsfan on tumblr who requested a fic inspired by ABBA's 'One of Us' which is great song, but I really struggled with this for a while. I had no idea how I wanted to write this, and then it somehow ended up into an almost 6k mess, which I'm not necessarily sure fills the prompt, but I tried. 
> 
> Cheers for the prompt love, hope you like it!

_\- Hey Dany, it’s Chris. Just thought I’d call and see how you’re doing, don’t think we’ve spoken in a couple of weeks and I, well, I just thought I’d call._

__

__

__

The off season always sucks, it’s a well known fact in hockey, and one all players acknowledge even if they refuse to talk about it. But then again, that goes for most things in the hockey world, so maybe it’s not so strange.

But of all the unsaid things, off season is one of the only ones that always happens, there’s no stopping it. It’s inevitable.

There are good parts about the off season - the vacations, having time to spend with family, no more endless exhaustion - and Chris isn’t going to pretend that he doesn’t love it a little bit too. There’s a duality to the off season, the good and the bad. Some have both, some have one or the other - here’s the one constant - it’s never boring.

Sometimes friends will be moved, to another team in the division, or more likely, across the states to the other conference. Maybe they’ll be just another one of the guys, maybe they’re one of the cornerstones of the locker room. It’s a gamble.

There’s always new people and it’s a little awkward at first, they’re like an odd jigsaw piece that doesn’t quite fit right. Eventually things will smooth over, how quickly is a mystery, but things don’t stay out of place for long.

At least not usually.

__

__

_\- It’s been a crazy few weeks, what with the road trip and making sure everything’s sorted here - bet it’s been pretty crazy there too. I don’t know when I’ll next get the time to call when you’ll be able to pick up so I’m just going to leave this as a voicemail, I mean it’s like, good enough right?_

__

They lose Noel to Florida, and as much as it stings, they all saw it coming. Well, maybe not __Florida__ , but they all knew chances were he wasn’t going to be back. Still, Chris is going to miss him, they all are, but the bleakness is hidden under jokes about taxes and good weather.

Jojo is another one they all knew wasn’t going to be returning, but in the short time he’s been with them he’d firmly entrenched himself as part of the team. He and Noel share a ‘Leaving the Team’ drinks night at a very loud bar in the middle of Boston and they all drink themselves silly. It’s kind of a perfect send off.

What none of them had expected though, was Danton signing with the Flames.

__

__

_\- How’s Calgary treating you mate? I know when you signed there we were all like, holy shit Calgary? Then we saw the contract and damn man, go get paid boo._

__

__

__

They find out about it near the end of the off season, Chris was at dinner with Sean, Matt and Noel when the tweet comes through.

They’d had no idea it had even been on the table, sure Sweeney had been taking his time signing the RFA’s and moving salary around, but it’d just be assumed they they’d all be returning. Charlie and Brandon had all signed their contracts earlier in the month, and they’d just been waiting on Dany’s. The man had even said his agent had been negotiating a contract, although he’d never specified a team.

Sean had left the table almost immediately, dumping a couple of twenty dollar bills down and taking off. They’d all known then, that Danton hadn’t even told him about going to Calgary.

“What do you think he’s going to say to him?” Matt asks, watching through the window as Sean's car leaves the restaurant parking lot.

“Nothing good.” Chris had answered. He’s been right.

__

_\- Of course, they’re no Bruins, but I hope they’re doing something to fill the hole we’ve left in your heart - I know you miss us Dany, don’t try to deny it. We miss you too bud, now we have to laugh at Jake’s face and it’s just not the same you know._

__

Chris is doing dinner after the first practice of the season when Sean first mentions it.

“I broke up with Dany.” He says as he watches Chris shove the chicken in the oven. It’s not exactly what Chris had been expecting to hear, and he almost slams his face against the dials of the cooker in surprise.

He’d moved in with Sean after the off season, it seemed like the best idea at the time - Chris had been dumped after the final, and Sean had been in need of a new roommate. What better way to save a bit of cash than to spend the next year splitting rent and rooming together?

He wonders now, if maybe this revelation is why Sean had approached him with the idea.

“What?” He splutters out, shutting the oven door and turning to look over at the blond, “Why?”

Sean shrugs in response and slumps into one the barstool at the dining counter, “I don’t think long distance is the best option here.”

He looks so miserable that Chris decided to leave it be, at least until a time when they were much much drunker.

__

_\- We’re coming to Calgary in a couple of weeks though to come beat your asses, so you should come get dinner with us at some point. We need all the locker room gossip yeah? Give us some pointers on how to stop Gaudreau scoring goals on us._

__

He calls Danton exactly five times in the next few weeks, although he only picks up on the very last try. It’s a little awkward, Chris has no idea what to say, and Danton seems like he’s in the same boat. Still, they’ve been friends since Chris joined the Bruins and a little awkwardness isn’t going to stop him.

“So uh, Sean said he…uh…that he-”

“Broke up with me? Yeah.”

“Did he explain it to you?” He wants to make sure that Sean wasn’t a complete dick about the whole thing, he loves the guy but he knows how emotionally stunted he can be.

“Kind of, I mean he talked some shit about long distance relationships and then told me we were through.”

“Ah. Are you…doing okay? Like, you’re alright, I mean not alright obviously, but like, you’re not-”

“I’m doing fine Wags,” Danton cuts him off with a hint of amusement in his voice, “It sucks but I’m fine.”

Chris doesn’t believe him but changes the subject to something a little less dreary, it’s easier that way.

__

__

__

_\- Speaking of, they’re not giving you a hard time right? I know Johnny Hockey is small, but we all know how vicious elves can be - Marchy full on toppled Carlo over the other day I’ll try and find a video of it for you, man that shit was hilarious. I think there’s some kind of sciencey gravity thing at work there because the guy falls waaaay to easy._

__

__

Chris isn’t necessarily an expert in break-ups, although he’s been through his fair share, he’s pretty sure though, that you aren’t supposed to keep pictures of your ex around. It appears though, that Sean is not aware of that fact.

There’s one picture of him and Danton that he puts on the shelf over the fake fireplace in their flat, which must have been taken during last offseason.

They’re on a boat in the middle of the ocean somewhere, looking tanned with their arms thrown around each other and big grins on their faces. It could be a picture of just friends Chris supposes, if you didn’t know the two of them were together.

But he knows better, and so does Sean. He also knows that it’ probably not the most healthy thing to have a picture of your ex that you’re still not over even though you were the one to break up with them. It’s none of his business though, so he leaves it be.

__

__

_\- Anyway I’m getting off track - if you’re getting picked on by the small one just say and we’ll be over to beat the guy up. Before you get pissed off I also called Noel and offered the same services to him, and you know what his biceps are like. Pretty sure they’re bigger than my head…actually maybe not mine but definitely yours._

__

The season starts with a whimper, and what a pitiful whimper it is too.

They lose the first two games, win the next three, then lose another three. Some of the journalists blame the Cup Run, Chara says it has nothing to do with it but Chris is pretty sure he’s talking out of his ass. Chris doesn’t actually say this to anyone but Matt though, he doesn’t want Chara to lecture him because he loves the guy, but damn if he’s not intimidating.

They lose three more games the next week.

Brad points out in the locker room that both Florida and Calgary have better track record than them at that point and it’s meant to be funny, a joke.

It falls flat.

__

_\- Actually, I’m beating around the bush here because I do actually have something I need to ask you about but I don’t really want to talk about it._

__

__

One thing Chris notices is that Sean doesn’t eat that much. He’d never really paid attention to the eating habits of his teammates before, but when you live with one of them it becomes more obvious. Or maybe Chris has just become a creep that likes to track what his roommate eats, either way the guy doesn’t eat a lot.

He’ll skip lunch sometimes, or make up for it with a couple of small snacks throughout the day. It’s not necessarily straying from the meal plan, but he wouldn’t call it as following it to the letter.

Still, Sean’s weird diet habits were non of his business and really, the fact that he’d noticed at all probably said more about him than his teammate. He’d seen the guy put away two burgers and a plate of chips in the off season, it wasn’t a problem.

__

_\- Don’t like, stop this recording here man, I know you want to but just, hear me out alright._

__

They play Florida in November. It’s a three day stop, with an early flight the first morning from Philly and the training staff gives them the evening off, although they promise an early practice in recompense. Chris is alright with that.

Most of the older guys stay and have dinner in the hotel, but Chris ends up tagging along with Sean, Matt and Coyle to have dinner in the city with Noel. It’s good food, some Italian place that Noel’s new teammates had introduced to him when he first arrived. Matt spends most of the evening tucked under Noels arm, and Chris gets the impression he’d rather the rest of them weren’t there. It’s cute, disgustingly so, but he supposes a few months of separation would do that to any couple.

“Have you guys played Calgary yet?” Noel asks as they’re finishing dessert. Beside him, Chris can feel Sean stiffen, and his spoon stops halfway between his mouth and his ice cream bowl.

“Not yet.” Coyle says, blissfully aware of the storm cloud brewing over Sean's head at just the mention of Danton's new team, “How’s Heinen?”

“Good,” Noel tells them all, “He’s good, enjoying Calgary I think.”

Chris risks a glance at Sean's expression, it’s not pretty. He looks like someone has just ran over his dog, got out the car and then proceed to stamp all over it as well. That is to say: miserable as fuck.

He’s decidedly not looking forward to the damage control, and subcequent hangover, that is going to come from this. He’s thankful at least that it will wait until after they get back from the road trip, after all he’s fairly sure that Sean wouldn’t get blackout drunk the night before a game.

He hopes not at least.

__

_\- It’s about Sean, I mean duh who else, but he’s been acting really strange since you left, stranger than usual anyway. I know you two were dating before uh, you know, you signed elsewhere, and I’m not entirely sure what happened but he’s been….quiet?_

__

__

Sean does in fact get blackout drunk when they return back to Boston, and Chris is right there with him. They pick up several bottles of too cheap alcohol and spend the evening holed up in their apartment drinking until they can’t drink anymore.

It’s at this point that Sean starts to tell him everything, and he means everything. From how they got together, to their first date way back before they even joined the Bruins, back in Providence. This is news to Chris, having only joined Boston recently, although he supposes it shouldn’t have been. He’d been told almost as soon as he’d joined that there were several couple in the team, he hadn’t realized what that had actually meant at first, then he’d carpooled with Matt and Noel and everything had become a lot clearer.

The stories are kind of cute really, it’s hard to understand some of Sean's slurring but he enjoys the experience. And then Sean starts talking about sex and it’s not as cute any more.

“Dude,” He tells him, “Overshare much?”

“I miss him.” Sean laments, “I haven’t had sex since I broke up with him and I miss him Chris, I miss him and I miss his dick I want him back. ”

Chris wonders when this became his life.

_\- Yeah, yeah really quiet. He doesn’t joke as much, doesn’t do stupid things as much. It’s not super noticable at practices but I live with the guy now - did I tell you that? We flatshare now, he’s a pretty good roommate if not for all the sulking he does._

__

__

Chris takes Sean out to get laid on one of their free Friday nights. It’s not the most subtle of moves, but he’s had to listen to Sean talk about Danton's dick far too much for his liking and he’s getting desperate. So he drags Sean out to one of his favourite bars, buys him a couple of drinks and instructs him not to come back to the apartment until he’s let of some steam.

Chris only feels a little guilty about this at first, but the feeling dissipates quickly when he sees some pretty young thing hanging onto Sean's every word. He goes home soon after that, happy that he’s accomplished what he set out to do.

He gets a text in the morning from Matt.

****Matty**** [07:57]

__So I have a very hungover Sean on my couch, he keeps muttering that he ‘couldn’t do it’_ _

__

****Matty**** [07:59]

__Any explanation?_ _

__

Chris doesn’t take Sean out to anymore bars after that.

__

_\- I mean seriously, the guy spends most of the time either at the gym doing workouts until he’s exhausted or sitting on the couch staring at the TV. I thought maybe it’s just a hockey thing - we didn’t have the best start to the season - but we’re winning more now and he’s still the same._

__

Chris stays late after an optional evening practice to talk to the dietitian about some changes in his meal plan, it’s not that he’s trying to wrangle a few more bits of sugar in there, but he’s not __not__ doing that either. When he finishes - sans any changes and one pissed off dietitian later - most of the other guys have gone home.

He expects that Sean’s gone with one of them, he sometimes catches a lift with Matt if Chris is staying late. What he doesn’t expect is for Sean's stuff to still be in the locker room, and for Sean to still be on the ice, throwing one timers at the goal.

“The fuck are you doing?” He yells through the glass, and Sean almost falls over at his voice.

“Practicing. I thought you’d gone home.” He skates over to where Chris is waiting at the side of the rink, breath coming in shallow pants, and his face red with exertion.

“How long have you been practicing for, everyone else went home ages ago.”

“Not that long.” Which means the entire time.

“Get the fuck off the ice, you’ve been out here for at least four hours you crazy son of a bitch.” He has to more of less force Sean off the ice, and then again force him out of his skates and into his normal clothes.

When they’re in the car, Chris driving, he debates making a mental note to talk to Bergy or Krej or someone about this. But one look at Sean, looking like a dejected puppy, makes him change his mind. The guy didn’t need the added stress of one of the A’s lecturing him.

So he writes it off as a one off, and pays it no more thought.

__

_\- And the only other thing I could think of is you, well more importantly the fact that you’re in Calgary now, which isn’t your fault. I mean I totally would have done the same thing, that contract is wack dude how’d your agent wrangle it? I’m getting off track._

__

__

Chris wakes up in the middle of the night desperate for a piss. He has to make his way to the bathroom at the front of the apartment because Sean, being the annoying bastard that he is, had dibsed the bedroom with an en-suite.

He’s heading back to bed when he notices the living room light is on, although the door is half closed and so only a thin glimmer of the light falls on the hallway floor. He pushes the door open with the gentlest of squeaks, expecting the lounge to be empty.

It’s not.

Sean is lying face up in the middle of the carpet, spread eagle and eyes open just staring at the ceiling.

Not quite sure it’s not some weird dream, he retreats back to his bedroom but the image of Sean just lying there stays emblazoned in his mind.

He doesn’t bring it up the next morning.

__

_\- He’s not eating properly you know, I’m a pretty good cook I’ll admit it, but he just picks at the food like it’s rotting. It’s pretty hurtful man, I make a mean chili and he only ate half! He still eats enough to play and he’s not malnourished or anything but still._

__

__

“Why did Chrissy break up with you?”

“What?”

“Chrissy? She dumped you this off season right? Why?”

“I mean, yeah. She didn’t really go into detail, just said it wasn’t the right time, it just wasn’t working out. The usual. Is there a point to this Kurls?”

“No, I was just curious, you didn’t seem all that broken up about it.”

“It’s been months, I’m mostly over it by now.”

“Huh. Thanks.”

_\- It’s not only that though, I’ve woken up multiple times to him just sat at the table staring out the window. It’s fucking creepy as all hell man, and I’m not trying to like, make you feel guilty or anything but I need to know if this is just normal Sean behavior or not, because he won’t talk about it._

__

__

“It’s like he’s not over him, I mean obvious he’s not but it’s getting kinda weird,” He bitches to Noel over the phone one evening when Sean’s out with a couple of his mates.

“Weird? Weird how?”

“He like, has this photo of him and Dany that he keeps on one of the shelves in the living room.” Chris looks over at that picture as he says it, in it’s wooden frame, the only thing on the shelf not covered in dust.

“And that’s weird how?”

“They broke up! Isn’t it weird to have a photo of your ex hanging around your place?”

Noel makes a non committal noise, “A little, it’s not the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard of though.”

“It is when he also stays up sitting in the lounge some nights just staring at the ceiling for hours on end. You roomed with him on the road didn’t you? Does he always do that?”

“Chris mate, I hate to tell you but I didn’t room with Sean at all last season, I always swapped with Dany so I could be with Matt.”

“Seriously? I can’t believe your __horniness__ is interrupting my investigation.” He teases in good humour.

“Sorry man, have you tried talking to him about it? You know what they say, communication is…” He trails off, pauses and then starts again, “Important, communication is important.”

“Wow, you’re a regular wise old man huh Noelie.”

“Fuck off, as if you could come up with any better.” And really, Chris has no comeback for that because he’s right, he can’t. It also doesn’t really solve his problem, and he’s about to ask if Noel has any more sage advice when he’s stopped by the sound of the key turning in the lock of the front door. And he knows that Sean really shouldn’t be hearing this conversation, “I’d ask for more help but Sean just got home, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Good luck dude.” Noel tells him, and Chris ends the call with a sigh, flopping back onto the sofa and rubbing his eyes. He doesn’t want to talk to Danton about Sean, he’s not stupid, he knows how exes work. No one wants to talk about the douche-bag who broke up with you, even if you’ve been friends and teammates with said douche-bag for longer than you’d been dating.

So he was back to square one, and he wasn’t sure there was going to be anything more he could do.

__

_\- Look, I’m not trying to blame anyone here, I know he broke up with you, god knows why, so like, you’re not obligated to do anything, but…when was the last time you talked to him? I’m not trying to uh, get you to make up or get back together but maybe you should talk it out?_

__

He doesn’t need a glass of water this time, or a piss. But there’s just something in the back of brain, a small itch, that wakes him up and tells him to go check. His bed is warm, and he can feel the cold air of the apartment when he slides one foot tentatively out under the cover. It’s almost enough to make him stay put.

Almost.

With his duvet wrapped around him like a cape, he traipses out of his room and towards the living room. The light is still on.

But when he peeks around the room is empty, no one there, not even a butt imprint on the sofa. There picture of Danton and Sean remains untouched on the shelf.

He goes back to bed, unsettled.

__

_\- Look at me, talking as if I didn’t just get dumped myself. I don’t know why I’m asking this, if one of my ex’s friends called me up and asked me to talk it through I’d probably block the number and not do anything. I’m just worried about the guy you know._

__

__

They’re eating breakfast - Chris has made it as per usual - when Sean brings it up.

“Hey when do we play Calgary?” Chris chokes on his eggs when he registers what has just been said, and Sean throws him a weird look, “You alright dude?”

“Yeah.” He croaks in response, and hastily takes a sip of his glass of orange juice, “I’m great.”

“Sure. Anyway, Calgary, when do we play them?”

“Um,” He pretends to wrack his brain, but in reality the date of there first game against the Flames has been imprinted in his memory since Sean told them all he’d dumped Danton, “Mid December I think? Why?”

“No reason.” Sean stands up from the table and gives him a smile as he slides his plate into the dishwasher, “You almost ready to go to practice?”

“Give me twenty minutes.”

Chris is left there, staring at his half finished plate, whilst Sean heads off to his bedroom. He’s not quite sure what just happened, considering before that moment any mention of Danton or the Flames would make Sean tense up and force an expression on his face like he’d swallowed a whole glass of lemon juice.

__

_\- This is probably not something you want to hear, in fact you’re probably wishing I would shut up, and I will. I promise no more mentioning the thing, just thought it was something to think about._

__

__

Sean and Danton had always been one of the more expressive couples in the locker room, from the moment they’d decided to come to the team to when they broke up.

They hadn’t told the team as much as they had just…shown the team. Chris remembers all too well walking into the locker room with Bergy and some of the guys to see Sean pressing Danton against the wall and firmly exploring his mouth with his tongue.

It’s not that he had a problem with it, none of the guys had - or if they did have a problem it’d been swiftly ended by Z and the rest of the leadership group - but it had been something of a surprise. You don’t expect to walk into the locker room and find anyone making out, it’s not a particularly romantic area, certainly Chris has never felt the desire to suck face whilst in there.

It’d become something of a running joke after that, that you were more likely to find Danton and Sean off making out than you were to see them separate. They’d been happy in the regular season, more relaxed, happier.

Come the playoffs Chris had even found himself jealous of their relationship, or at the very least how they could be near each other all the time. His girlfriend at the time had always been only a phone call away, but that was a bit different than someone who could physically there.

Half the time after a bad loss he’d see Danton and Sean wrapped around each other in the bus back on the hotel. They’d been lucky, and they’d been good together.

He wonders what changed.

__

__

_\- I’m sorry dude, I am, you must want to forget him. I get that. Anyway, uh, see you in Calgary in December, we’ll message you the time and place for the dinner._

__

__

They go out as a team for thanksgiving, something that’s been a tradition for the Bruins for as long as Z’s been the captain, and maybe even longer before that. Chris remembers his confusion last year when Bergy had told him about it, back in Anaheim they’d never done anything like this. Of course, the Anaheim team had never been as close as this Boston group, which may have had something to do with it.

It’s a good meal too, at a respectable restaurant where the waiters call him Sir, and it’s completely paid for by the Front Office. Even with the millions in his bank account, there’s no better stuff than free stuff.

__

Afterwards, when the guys with wives and kids have gone home, the rest of them head to a small off the wall bar where Jake assures them they won’t get recognised. Chris is skeptical, but if the bartenders know who hey are they don’t make it known. He appreciates that.

What he doesn’t appreciate quite so much is the couple sitting at the edge of the counter, practically eating each others faces. Loudly.

Matt pretends to puke into his beer, and even Chris feels faintly sick at the sight of the guys hands disappearing into the girls very tight trousers.

“Someone needs to get a room.” Coyle says dryly, it’s the same tone he’d used when he’d walked in on Danton and Sean making out in the equipment room for the first time. It’s at that moment that Chris remembers his resident broken-hearted disaster, and almost falls off his chair as he swings round to check that he wasn’t having a break down.

But Sean looks, well, he looks fine. There’s no pain tugging down the corner of his mouth, no regret sitting heavy on his brow. He looks almost amused even. There’s too much alcohol in his system to analyse what this means but he thinks that, no matter what, this must be a step in the right direction.

What he misses, as he turns back to Coyle, is the dark look that flashes across Sean’s face, before it’s replaced with a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

__

__

_\- Call me back when you get time yeah?_

__

“Have you talked to Danton lately?” Chris asks over dinner - pork chops and salad tonight - trying to be nonchalant as possible, hoping that with Sean's recent nonchalance towards his ex will make the conversation go a bit smoother. It doesn’t quite work, and Sean glares at him from across the table.

“No, not since he walked. Why?”

“Oh just wondering,” Chris laughs and it sounds a bit forced but he does his best to wave it off, “I know you two broke up and all but I thought you’d still talk a bit.”

“No.” Sean replies shortly, “We don’t.”

And that’s the end of that.

__

__

__

_\- Cheers Dany, see you soon._

__

He gets up in the middle of the night needing a glass of water, and pads softly past Sean's room into the kitchen. He’s stopped in the doorway though, by the soft glow of light coming from the living room.

Sean’s there, perched on the edge of the couch, picture frame in his hands and a troubled look on his face. His eyes are red and puffy, his breathing just a touch too fast.

He thinks back to the too long practices, the weak smiles that Sean puts on when anyone’s looking, the not eating enough and the hours spent when he’s meant to be sleeping just staring at the ceiling. He thinks of the picture sitting on the shelf, and his expression when someone brings up Calgary or the Flames.

Chris goes back to his room without any water. He won’t mention this in the morning, and he promises himself he won’t bring up Danton again.

He doesn’t.

__

_\- Bye_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. Yeah, that's uh, that's the fic. Hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Title from, of course, One of Us by ABBA
> 
> I chose Calgary of all places because I'm actually currently writing another prompt fill where I made Danton signed with Calgary so uh, yeah. Look forward to that because it should be coming within the next week or so. And it's another long one, I have a feeling it's going to be around 9k, maybe just under.  
> If you're curious, yes that fic also fulfills my habit of shoehorning in 55/48 into my fic wherever I can. Sorry bout it. 
> 
> Come find me @keep-calm-and-bergeron on tumblr!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are adored
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
